


Broken bones and promises

by Sacredillusionist



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe 80s, Angst, Death, Derogatory Language, F/M, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Punk, Shatt, Suicide, Toxic Relationships, Violence, klance, you will find elements from the musical and movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacredillusionist/pseuds/Sacredillusionist
Summary: Everything about Lotor is intoxicating. He's handsome, clever, mysterious and overwhelming. Stuck between the choice of being a loser and being popular, Lotor offers a third unseen route- at least until it ends in murder.A Lotura Heathers AU





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this I highly recommend familiarizing yourself with the source material. Heathers is very graphic and filled with murder and derogatory language among other things.

_ September 1st, 1989.  _

_ Dear Diary, believe I'm a good person. You know, I think there's good in everyone, but here we are first day of senior year. I look around at all these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself: What happened? _

_ It started off like any other day. One of our stupid high school has-beens waiting to happen knocked Pidge’s tray out of their hands again. We can’t get two words out with some dumb jock mocking us as nerds. I mean I know they bully Pidge because they’re smart- smarter than anyone who pretty much ever graduated at out school, how else do you skip three grades and enter high school at 11 years old.  _

_ But then I found  them skipping in the bathroom- you know Them. Capital T H E M. The Generals. They are solid Teflon - never bothered, never harassed. I would have given anything to be like that.  _

_ So I did.  _

_ Then Mr. Coran caught us and I knew I’d made my big break. I forged a note quickly getting us all off, and so here I am. A newly formed clique with newly formed friends.  _

_ This year is going to be great I know it. _

 

“Sit down Allura, you’re going to help me.” Zethrid immediately called Allura over before she can walk towards Pidge. Flashing her friend a sympathetic smile before she turns and slides on to the uncomfortable round stool. Never meeting their eyes as she stared down at her carton of milk. She learned early on not to touch her food. The Generals, they don’t eat. Which is fucking awful because Allura likes eating- but she also doesn’t like being called lardass by the three most popular girls in school. 

Zethrid with her short red curly hair that tufts out around her ears, deep red lipstick somehow can seem sinister or sweet- depending on who she’s talking to of course. She is the almighty; a mythic bitch. “We’re doing our daily lunch poll.” She announces picking up the clipboard next to her full tray of food. 

“Uh, poll?” Allura’s brow furrows with confusion as the three girls exchange looks and snicker.

“Ugh, E. Explain.” She waves a perfectly manicured hand to the girl to her left, her blonde hair in a high tight ponytail on her head, she tilts her head in a know-it-all manner; huffing just a little. Ezor, runs the yearbook, no discernible personality but her mom did pay for implants. 

“Riiiight, so like, Zethrid likes to present a question to each lunch table as the poll of the day-” She explains as Zethrid interrupts her. 

“And today’s question is…drum roll please!” she trails off as both her and Acxa exchange looks. Zethrid huffs loudly, her blue eyed glare turning on Allura. “Do a fucking drum roll.” She demands as Allura rolls her eyes and weakly bangs on the table as she’s told. 

“If you found five million dollars, but on the same day Aliens came down and said in two days they were going to invade the planet; how would you spend the money?” Zethrid tells her as she writes the question out, her lips puckering in a confident manner. 

That’s the stupidest fucking question ever- “That’s a good question, Z.” Acxa adds as Zethrid turns to give her a glare. 

“Obviously, A.” Both of them chuckle in mockery at their friend. Turning to look down at her plate Allura watches the curtain of black hair fall into her face as she stabs the food on her tray- still not eating. Acxa, Head cheerleader, her dad is loaded- he sells engagement rings. 

“Now for our newest pet, Allura. You can walk around with me and present the question to all the tables.” She gives her a wicked grin making Allura want to shrink back in her chair. 

No, that shows weakness, and if Zethrid smells weakness she will pounce. The last thing Allura wants is for her guts to be ripped out and placed on display at the table for the whole cafeteria to see. “Right.” She nods once, Zethrid gives her a wicked grin and pushes her seat up.

Joining her,  Allura takes the moment to survey the cafeteria. Pidge is sitting quietly, watching her with a inquisitive expression, she knows that face. It’s the one of scrutiny, used in class when solving math problems. Allura isn’t sure how she feels about being the object of that stare.

“Stop staring at the high school toddler.” Zethrid snaps, making Allura look away. “Unless you want to go sit with her, I’m sure her mommy made enough snacks for both of you.” She taunts her. Looking down, Allura has no response for her, and she knows Zethrid doesn’t need one. “I thought so. Let’s go- chop chop.” She motions Allura towards the table of footballers. She recognizes a few of them. Shiro’s younger brother Keith and his best friend Lance. While they’re not the smartest jocks- they’re by far the most tolerable. Then there are Sendak and Prorok- now those two, they were savages.

“So, poll of the day.” Zethrid starts, interrupting their mindless chatter. All of their attention turns to her, as if she is a master holding a bone and they are all dogs. “You find five million dollars, but on the same day Aliens came down and said in two days they were going to invade the planet; how would you spend the money?” Zethrid poses the question as Allura tunes out the obligatory party response that she expects. Her attention drifts across the cafeteria again, eyes trailing over to the lonesome boy eating lunch. 

He’s handsome for sure, nicely tanned skin with violety-gray colored eyes. His white hair is half pulled back, falling down the back of his wool trench coat. Allura easily finds herself intrigued by the stranger. Especially when he glances up at her making eye contact. 

Turning to look away quickly she straightens up, Zethrid’s eyes narrowing in suspicion. “What’s your beef?” She turns to Allura as they walk away. 

“I just think targeting boring people is going to get you more boring answers.” Allura brushes it off as Zethrid turns to give her a dirty look. 

“Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw, do I look like mother Teresa?”

“They’re all going to tell you the same thing.” Allura protested as both teenagers turned to glare at each other. “You want everyone to bow to you right?” Allura tries, pushing the subject more. “Sometimes that means humoring the little people.” Her lip curls up in a snarl at he thought as Allura stares her down. 

“Fine.” She relents, rolling her eyes unhappily. “We'll try it your way.” She snaps as they push towards a set of tables across the lunchroom. The nerds. 

“If you found five million dollars, but like, Aliens are going to destroy everything or whatever; how would you spend the money?” She spits the words out quickly in annoyance as the table looks up. 

“I would give a little to everyone so everyone had a final day to live peacefully.” One of the girls looked up at Allura making her smile broadly. 

“I think that’s beautiful.” She nodded once turning to look at the new kid again. He was watching her now, the thought makes her giddy. 

“Ugh, gag me with a spoon.” She made a choking noise before turning away. “You said this wouldn’t be boring.” She snapped loudly, enough for the table behind them to hear. She wants them to feel bad, Allura knows it.

“One more.” Allura's eyes light up as she pulls Zethrid across the room, stopping in front of the new kids table. “So, poll of the day.” She tells him, tapping the clipboard. “If you found five million dollars, but on the same day Aliens came down and said in two days they were going to invade the planet; how would you spend the money?” She held eye contact with him as his lips twisted up into a smirk, leaning back in the chair he rested his hands on the back of his head. 

“Two days? I'd probably row out into the middle of a lake, bring along a bottle of tequila, my sax and some Bach.” He gives her a small smirk.

“How very.” Allura gives him a smug look in return.

“Watch everyone fight to death over the money.” He adds, chucking before leaning forward, his violet eyes never leaving Alluras. “What’s a little chaos in the grand scheme of things?” Allura could feel her grin widening, matching his. 

“Ugh.” Zethrid turned and smacked her shoulder with the clipboard. “You just wanted to flirt with this mega creepazoid.” She accused her. 

“Is there a problem girls?” A voice started Allura as two footballers stood above them, Sendak daringly putting his arm around Zethrid’s shoulders. “This fucking weirdo giving you pretty ladies trouble?” 

“I think you’re the creeps causing trouble.” He piped up, still sitting at his table, nonchalantly inspecting his fingernails. 

“You got something to say punk.” He snapped, pushing Allura out of the way, both hands slamming on the table across from him meanicingly. Stumbling back Allura felt her stomach twist. 

“Yeah, a little bit.” He added reaching into his coat for something. Shrinking back to Zethrid who stood confidently next they all watched as he pulled his hand from his coat. 

Holding his hand as if it was a gun he pointed at Sendak making a _‘pow’_ noise before turning to do the motion to the second bully before laughing maniacally at their anger. 

“You’re so dead after school.” He snarled as the stranger looked over their shoulders to wink at Allura. 

“God, what a creep. Let’s go Allura.” Zethrid grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her back towards their tables. “I’m never fucking listening to your dumbass again.” She added as Allura couldn’t resist turning to peer over her shoulder at the intense new kid.

“God, Allura, drool much?” She hears Ezor talking as they sit back down, but she didn't care.

He was still watching her.


	2. Candy store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alluras new loyalty’s are put to the test when Zethrid asks her to betray her only friend, Pidge.

“Come on Ezor, Bulimia is so ‘87.” Zethrid snickered as Allura and Axca leaned on the bathroom sinks, both of them touching up their makeup and hair. Allura simply stood by, watching their leader put on a new shiny coat of red lipstick. They could hear the gagging sounds from behind the stall, it made her stomach turn. She wasn’t sure what to say, especially as she heard the stall lock click and Ezor lean her head out.

“Allura could you help?” Her question was soft and weak. If Allura didn’t know she was a shark, she would have pitied her.  Instead she looked to Axca and Zethrid and held her finger up. “Well, a true friends work is never done, it seems.” She rolled her eyes once, stepping back towards the stall. 

Ezor leaned on the other side of the wall, locking the stall door and watching with wide eyes as Allura dugout her nail file and began to file away at her right fingernail, making sure they were round and short. 

“Have you considered seeing a doctor?” Allura asked under her breath, she didn’t want Zethrid to hear her. The blonde looked up from picking at the ends of her hair, surprised. 

“Maybe I should…” she breathed the words out nervously, her eyes darting to the stall door between them where their friends waiting. Allura paused for a second giving her a small nod of encouragement just as the  door rattled, a loud thud slamming against it as both girls jumped from their skin, letting out soft scream. 

Zethrid cackled from the other side .  “Hurry it up girls.” She snapped, Allura slid the file back into her bag, glaring at the door. What if her finger had been down her throat when she kicked the door? It could have really hurt Ezor. Neither of them said anything before going to work.

Emerging from the stall, Allura couldn’t help but vigorously scrub her hands as Ezor followed her out, digging for her toothbrush. Looking over at Axca across the bathroom with Zethrid- they both stood on one of the sinks, blowing cigarette smoke out the slightly open, latched window. “Finally done showing us today’s lunch from earlier?” Zethrid asked, snuffing the bud of the cigarette out on the seal of the cracked window. 

“I need to get to class.” Allura excused herself quickly, trying desperately to hide her annoyance. 

“Aww, little princess tired of us already?” Zethrid mocked her, striding towards her confidently. “You can take the nerd off the girl but you can’t take nerd out of the girl.” Ezor added making all three Generals scoff. 

“You know what I like, princess?” Zethrid asked, reaching out to wrap her arm around Allira and pull her close, her grip tightening on her arm as her nails dug in like claws. “I like buying stuff and looking hot.” She started, eyeing both girls as they seemed to cross their arms over their chest watching with interest. “I like drinking hard and skipping gym…. hmm what else girls?” She prompted the others.

“Kicking nerds in the nose!” They added with violent glee, making Allura shrink back. 

“Well, what do we have here?” A new voice came through as the door pushed open, Allura almost cried of relief. “I’m sure you all heard the bell earlier, girls?”

“Ezor wasn’t feeling too good, we were helping her.” Zethrid response was sickenly sweet. 

“All four detention after school then.” None of them moved, staring at the teacher as she pushed the door open. “Let’s go.” She demanded as all four girls gave each other knowing looks and pushing out to class.

-.-.-.  
  


At one point she used to love the library. Her and Pidge would always come in here and enjoy the peace, now they barely even looked at each other. Dropping her bag down on the table she saw Pidges brown hair bob between the bookshelves. They were always a creature of habit.

“Ugh, as if I’d really want to be here. We could be prounding back rum and cokes in my porsche, instead we’re here.” Zethrid slammed down on the table next to her, Ezor and Axca flanking her, dropping their bags to either side of Axca.

“Save the drinking for the party.” Ezor giggled, reminding them of the house party on Friday. Allura watched as Pidge peeked her head around the corner of the shelves, watching her with a scuitinizg stare. 

“It’s gonna be big fun.” Axca added Allura couldn’t help but crack a smile, all four of the giggling.

“Stick with us Princess, you’re almost ready to be one of us.” Zethrid’s eyes shifted, her expression darkening at the sight of Pidge pulling the books off a shelf not far from them. “Did you hear that the pipsqueaks brother is a fag?” Zethrid asked, raising her voice loud enough to bait Pidge.

“God, I heard he tainted that hottie quarterback from two years ago.” Ezor added, her nose twisted up in disgust. 

“Those damn homos. I bet that midget is one too.” Zethrid nodded once at Pidge. Pidges shoulders stiffened, Allura could see it plain as day. She was about to turn around and fight. She couldn’t let Pidge do that—

“Come on, guys.” Allura gave a weak attempt to stop them. 

“Are we gonna have a problem?” Zethrid asked, her glare narrowing on Allura “You got a bone to pick? You’ve come so far, so why now are you pulling on my dick?” 

“I just think-“ she started but Zethrid held a finger up and silenced her immediately. 

“Don’t think.” She warned her. “Just do.” She clicked her teeth, her expression drifting in thought “In fact...” She paused “I’ve got a plan. Axca, paper.” She snapped her fingers as Axca dug into her bag pulling a piece of paper free, Pushing it to Allura. “You’re going to write a love letter for that tiny brat, I don’t care who it’s from- someone on the football team. Ezor will slip it in her locker and we can sit back and watch the show.” Zethrid gave her a sinister grin, pushing the pen into Alluras hand. 

“I can’t do that.” She gasped, appalled at the idea. How could she do something so cruel?

“You wanted to be a member of the most powerful clique in school. And if I wasn’t the head of it, I would want to be a part of it too.” She reminded her, her words were sweet and innocent, but her expression was one of dark amusement. “I’d normally slap your face off.” She motioned over to the rest of the library before continuing. “Then everyone here could watch. But I’m feeling nice so here’s  some advice: If you lack the balls, you can go play dolls and let your mommy fix you a snack— or you can prove you’re not a loser anymore.”

Alluras hand shook as she stared down at the paper. “That freaks not your friend, I can tell.”  Ezor snickered leaning over the table excitedly. 

“If she had your shot she would leave you to rot.” Axca added, inspecting her nails. Allura felt her stomach churn as she flipped the pen in her hands. She couldn’t get out of writing this, but they said any footballer would do. She didn’t need to pick someone cruel like Sendak. 

“of course if you don’t care, Fine! Go braid her hair, Maybe Sesame Street is on.” She cackled, Allura felt her hands move, writing the letter. She couldn’t stop this, but she could soften the blow. 

“An interesting choice.” Zethrid snatched the paper from her, her eyes skimming over it. “Dear Pidge, you are so sweet…” she trailed off reading it allowed before laughing. “Ezor.” She prompted the other general. The ponytailed girl plucked the note out of her hand and folded it, handing up abruptly and disappearing. 

 

Allura was responsible for this and its aftermath. 


	3. Fight for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks up and Allura finds an opportunity to get closer to Lotor

“I can’t believe it-” Allura practically jumped from her skin as Pidge appeared behind her locker door. Slamming it shut immediately she couldn’t help but notice Pidges skeptism, perhaps she closed it harder than she intended. Especially as she desperately tried her best to keep her face neutral once she saw the note in her hands. “It’s from Hunk.” They explained, noticing her stare. “He invited me to the party on Friday.” Pidge added pushing their glasses up, positively beaming. If guilt wasn’t crushing her enough already, Pidges excitement would. “It’s exciting.”

“Color me stoked.” Allura adds rather dully, running her hands through the ends of her hair, picking at the split ends of individual white strands. She can’t look her best friend in the eye, not after what she’s done to Pidge. “Are you sure you wanna go?” She asks, she can’t let them mock them, she can’t let them hurt Pidge. “What would Matt think?”

It’s a cheap shot, Allura knows that, but what could she do? “I’m not a kid Allura! Who cares what Matt would think? He’s not here, he’s off at college partying it up himself.” Pidge adds, bristling unhappily. Allura frowned, she promised Matt— promised him she’d watch out for Pidge, and now here she was, she sending his prized baby sibling into a death trap. Leading Pidge into a pack of wolves. Even if she had forged the note as Hunk to soften the blow, she was sure it wasn’t going to be enough.

“Right.” She adds after a long pause, her thoughts consuming her attention. They would part ways now, Allura would head to Zethrid’s car and Pidge would head for the busses once they were gassed up and ready to leave. Yet both of them loligagged, choosing to join the crowd of kids jostling them around.

Why were people so impatient to get out today? “Holy shit!” A kid yelled, slamming into her as he pushed through the crowd, making Allura’s temper spike rapidly.

“Holy shit!” Another one repeated, knocking into Pidge, sending them to the ground. Grabbing the kids collar she yanked down sending him tumbling. She could hear the shouting now, so something _was_ going on.

“Watch it.” She growled at him. “Apologize to my friend right now.” She snapped, the kids eyes danced with fear the second he recognized her, he knew her, everyone knew her. She was one of Zethrid’s generals.

“My bad, it’s just— they're about to start fighting and I want to get a good view.” He added trying desperately to brush her off. Allura pushed after him, the crowd parting for her easily as she made her way around to the front of the kids circled around the trenchcoated new kid and a handful of footballers.

“You got something to say, fag?” Sendak snickered, puffing his chest out shoving the kid. The kids lips twisted into a snarl, catching himself before he could fall, the others straightened up excitedly. “I think there is a no fags allowed rule here, right guys?” He adds, turning to look back at his posse as they yelled out a chorus of agreements, laughing with him.

“Guys, can we not?” Keith stepped forward trying to interject, Lance grabbed his arm to pull him back and immediately shush him before Sendak’s anger could turn on him. Keith shook his grip off, violet eyes angry.

“They seem to have an open door policy for assholes don’t they?” He laughed back, barely even acknowledging the gang around him. Just like that all of the attention that was on Keith shifted back to the new kid as a chorus of ‘ _holy shit_ ’ murmured through the crowd once again.

Acxa was next to her now, Ezor pushing Pidge from her side as the other generals swamped her, everyone around them making room. Allura wasn’t sure when they showed up, but it was clear they were excited. They wanted blood.

“Why when you see boys fight, does it look so horrible yet feel so right?” Ezor asked her, her face lit up as the first punch was thrown. The new kid ducked, easily bringing his hands up to push the blow and deflect it while somehow managing to spot the kid behind him, backing out of the way of the punch aimed at the back of his head.

“I shouldn't watch this crap, that's not who I am…” her words losing meaning as they surrounded him, one of the jocks grabbing the new kids arms, hoisting him up so Sendak had a punching bag. Yet instead, the kid brought his knees up, kicking back into the footballers chest toppling the two of them over and sending Sendak flying back. She shouldn’t watch this, but with this kid…Daaaaamn.

They rolled around on the ground, the long haired kid freeing himself and jumping to his feet, bringing his leg back for a kick in the same movement, just as another jock tackled him to the ground. The thud of the bodies against the tile floor echoed as people cheered.

Her stomach twisted- unaware just how invested she was in the fight. Was she really rooting for him to win? Watching as he blocked the blows to the face by covering himself. Allura let her fantasy’s take her while she watched, the two of them back to back, facing a wild high school crowd, would he fight for her like that? Would she want that?

She would.

If it was him, she definitely would. “Teachers are coming!” Hunk yelled, breaking through the circle. Everyone paused to stare at the heavily sweating teen before scattering, no one seemed to hesitate as the crowd dispersed rather quickly, Sendak being pulled off by Lance and Keith.

“This isn’t over, freak.” Sendak spat at him, reaching out to shake off his friends, leaving the new kid on the ground as everyone took off before they could get in trouble. Allura didn’t move, she couldn’t. Instead she just watched him with wide eyes as he pushed himself up.

Stepping towards him, she leaned down, reaching into her bag for a handkerchief. He eyed her wearily, but didn’t move as she dropped down to her knees, and sat next to him. His eye was already starting to swell up, blood leaking from his nose, his lips puffed up blood from his nose mixing with the blood from his mouth as it dribbled down his chin. “Hey, mister no-name kid, you can punch real good.” She told him, watching as he ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to avoid showing the blood that stained them before talking.

“Yeah?” He asked her, watching her hands as she tried to wipe the blood from his face.

“You lasted longer than I thought you would.” She nods at him once, both of them pausing to stare hard at each other, she wasn’t sure what he was thinking or even what she was thinking for that matter, but he was handsome and cool, and somehow she knew that he felt the same. He didn’t say anything to stop her, letting her press the handkerchief to his mouth, looking down at her hands before moving to hold it himself, his hand settling on top of her for just a minute.

Alluras heart slammed in her chest, pulling her hand away he watched her, amusement dancing in his violet eyes. Pushing the stray hairs that stuck to his face to distract herself she heard him speak in such a soft voice. “Lotor.” Alluras hand paused. “My name is Lotor.” He clarified, sensing her confusion.

“Allura.” She told him, his eyes brightened even more, his expression shifting into a smirk.

“I know.” He added, Allura felt herself grin. “I overheard that caveman.” he starts explaining. “ he said: ‘ _I wouldn’t mind being in a Allura and Zethrid sandwich_.’ And I just had think inkling of a feeling that he was talking about you.” He explains, leaning back on his hands. Allura can’t help but let her grin stretch wider.

“Well, if some night you’re free, I mean— if you’re still alive, wanna fight for me?” She teased him, his eyes brightened up adorably before giving her a swift nod.

“Allura!” Zethrid’s voice broke the trance of their moment, making Allura’s expression darken, her eye twitching unhappily.

“I don’t like your friends.” He added under his breath before Zethrid neared her. Wasting no time pulling her up from the ground by her arm.

“What are you doing? We’ve got to go. Stop flirting with some freak.” She hissed at Allura, her grip tightening as Allura watched him. Their stares never breaking as she was hoisted up by her friends and pulled away.

“I don’t either.” She added to him, finally breaking their eye contact as she turned to follow Zethrid out.

“He ought be expelled.” Zethrid snarled as they walked out towards the parking lot, both Acxa and Ezor nodding in agreement.

“I don’t know, I think he has a point.” Allura shrugged, their hateful glares making her shrink up meekly. Yet she liked Lotor, and they couldn’t take that from her.


End file.
